


[Podfic] Resolution

by finnagain, Holly (HHarris), jinglebell, Nicoleeoli, patternofdefiance, Rimedio, StarlightDragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Inappropriate use of a cupboard, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/Holly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleeoli/pseuds/Nicoleeoli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the <a>text</a>: The sexual tension in 221B is nearing explosive levels, but neither inhabitant seems willing to act upon it. Why everyone behaves as if this is Lestrade's problem, he has no idea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657622) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



### Streaming Audio

Resolution

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g9pv139fyne5n1j/Resolution.mp3) |  00:02:08 |  2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded by volunteers from the audience at the podfic panel at Gridlock 2015.


End file.
